User blog:A, Mori/Nemesis
Nemesis Timeline Nemesis was a deity of indignation and retribution, brought forth from the darkness by Chaos, as the sibling of Eris. Chaos designated Nemesis as one of the dictating factors of reality, as the balanced counterpart of appreciation and forgiveness. The name Nemesis commonly became associated with rivals due to the nature of Nemesis. Nemesis more commonly came to associate with the universe and month Antagonist (by more commonly appearing in this universe, and more commonly appearing in that month). At some unknown period of time, on Ludus, Caledonia had come to truly develop her belief of hatred towards both the deities whom her sister hated and her sister/the demonkind whom her sister allied herself with. Taking note of such wrathful and antagonistic nature, Nemesis unwisely decided to come to Caledonia's presence, offering whatever that could be mustered in terms of power for Caledonia to utilize in her quest. However, Caledonia knew that allying herself with a deity on Ludus would alert Leviathan to a nature of disobediance towards her ideals. So, Caledonia disagreed. Nemesis was scorned by this, and began to engage Caledonia in battle. However, Caledonia excelled in skill and power, and Caledonia had the ability to kill deities, and managed to brutally slay Nemesis then. In a twisted act of putting forth an eventual agreement to Nemesis' offer, Caledonia then altered Nemesis' corpse and turned it into a sea vessel, which Caledonia would hide on Ludus and use at a later time. Fitting with the later theme Caledonia developed of the Grey Agents, Caledonia would call this ship the . Timeline The appears on Ludus later during Mori's prison break. The goes to fly over Ludus and to Auzos after this, but then the LDZX gang catches up with it, and engage in battle with the Grey Agents. However, after managing to fight off the LDZX gang, Caledonia calls the Grey Agents back to the , and then teleports it to Auzos. At some point, the was damaged greatly. However, many of the parts of it are transformed by Caledonia and used in a satellite that Mori works on for the next few years. Due to a number of distractions, it was less than fully complete, though it was more than functional for the purpose it was intended to serve. So, as the first signs of disaster began to show, in the early morning of 4/02/-42 ADC, Mori had the satellite be launched into orbit. After arriving safely within orbit, a shield mechanism was activated to protect the satellite from meteors, or some other things that could damage it. Once having settled, Mori then went to activate a teleportation device, which s/he then used to summon the rest of the Grey Agents on Ludus-Prime to the satellite, where they would be safe from the Reckoning. From this point, the satellite would be named the . Timeline In this timeline, the was teleported into the Incipisphere along with Mori and Mori's home. After having arrived and settled on the Land of Wrath and Corpses, Mori launched the into orbit and then used it to teleport the Grey Agents onto it to save them from the Reckoning on Ludus. Category:Blog posts